1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile communication devices, and particularly to a mobile communication device and power saving method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as, mobile phones and portable computers, have become more and more popular. Mobile phones having longer talk time and standby time are of particular interest.
Conventionally, mobile phones are either in a communication mode or a sleep mode. When a mobile phone is in a communication mode, a processor thereof saves audio data to a system memory, reads all the audio data from the system memory, and processes all the audio data in time to system clock pulses. In the process of the processor saving, reading, and processing all the audio data, the system clock pulses continue, which results in a power waste. Therefore, talk time and standby time of the mobile phone decrease.